


Cold Feet, Warm Hearts

by BelaBellissima



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Winter Exchange 2018, Cold Weather, Gen, M/M, brothers being brothers ish, bullet fic, no profreading we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaBellissima/pseuds/BelaBellissima
Summary: For @exyfordays on tumblr for the exchange! Hope you like this (And sorry that it's late!!!)feat. twindyards bonding and Andreil dealing with the cold





	Cold Feet, Warm Hearts

  * Okay, so imagine it’s December 16th \- The semester is over, winter break is about to start, the last finals were finished that morningAndrew had his English final, Neil is laughing because his math final was three days earlier, so he’s only been chilling in the dorm room.
  * The bean bags are almost constantly filled
  * The monsters head out to the car, ready for a trip to Columbia
  * Nicky is the only one talking, he’s ready to fly to Germany to go visit Erik. His flight is the next day, and he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to sleep when he’s so excited and ready to get there, and the rest of the car just lets him talk.Kevin’s listening to his music, he hears none of this
  * Neil is asleep in the front seat. Intently watching Andrew study for three days is tiring work, of course.
  * Andrew is silently amused by this, how is Neil more tired from sitting in a beanbag than Andrew is from studying and taking a final???
  * Aaron is behind Andrew
  * (silently he thinks this is normal. He’s always been behind his brother, both physically and in other things. Andrew is stronger, Andrew is the protector, his shield. The only time Aaron had to protect him, he failed anyway.)
  * They get to Sweeties a bit later than they normally would, it’s raining and a bunch of people are travelling for their own winter plans, so traffic was busier than normal. Parking is a struggle as well, Andrew ends up dropping off Kevin, Aaron, and Nicky while he and Neil go park
  * (the group is already seated by the time Andrew and Neil get there, hair a little messed up and face just a bit too red to be only from the cold outside.
  * Andrew still gets ice cream, of course, because he doesn’t care that its cold and raining, he wants his ice cream and to make Kevin irritated.
  * They forgo Eden’s this time, Nicky wants to get to sleep early and Kevin gets voluntold into driving him.
  * Kevin grumbles about missing out on the alcohol, but when he realizes he’ll have to get up early??? He’s glad they at least are letting him sleep this time instead of keeping him up all night long.
  * The rain has stopped by the time they get to the house, because instead it’s snowing and windy and c o l d. They all hurry inside, sighing in relief (loudly, in Nicky’s case) that the house is semi-warm.
  * Kevin crashes on the sofa, Aaron and Nicky disappear upstairs to sleep. Neil is texting the rest of the Foxes (mostly Matt, bc Matt is an amazing friend who loves Neil very much and is of course worried about how the drive went in the rain and “Are you sure you’re good Neil? You wore a sweater right? And a scarf? At least tell me you wore a hat? Hello?”Neil texts back a smiley then turns his phone off
  * He recently learned about emoji’s. Andrew ~~loves~~ hates it.
  * By the time Neil has finished getting ready for bed, i.e. taking a nice hot shower and dressing in comfy pajamas, Andrew is already in bed.Nothing of him is visible. He’s…. just a lump. And the lump is smaller than usual – Andrew has his legs pulled up to his waist. Neil doesn’t really know what to do, so he just kinda,,, ignores it and gets into bed beside him.
  * Like ,,,, three seconds pass??? At most??? Before _f r e e z I n g_ feet are being pressed against Neil’s thighsYou can’t convince me otherwise
  * Andrew loves Neil’s thighs. He loves annoying him too. Best of everything happens here – he gets to touch them, and mess with Neil, and get warm feet all wrapped up in one.
  * Neil jerks in surprise and yelps, and though Andrew will deny it to the day he dies but a snort of a laugh escapes.
  * Neil ofc, is like “Wtf was that for you adorable person”
  * Andrew shrugs. It’s very comical, because he’s still completely covered by this thick duvet, maybe a bit of his hair is showing, but like… that’s it. He’s just a lump moving under a blanket.
  * You know how there’s nothing funnier and cuter than a cat that’s under a blanket so there’s just this warm lump that you can kinda pet and then when it moves it’s just????? Yeah like that.
  * Andrew presses his cold feet harder into Neil’s thighs.Neil: “Oh my fucking god are you just COLD? Is that what’s causing you to burrow?”
  * Andrew, muffled: “fuck off” (it sounds like “fuguffff”)
  * Neil has to think about this.“How are you cold though its not that bad like I’ve been in worse there was this one time in Germany and you would not believe how cold it was there this is nothing.”
  * “Nicky and Aaron don’t react to the cold this way why do you.”
  * “This is typical East Coast winter why are you like this”
  * Andrew is sulking the way he does, you know, by simply telling Neil to shut up.
  * Neil is smart. (at least he has his moments lmao “Andrew totally isn’t in love with me its strictly physical for him stfu Neil Andrew loves you)He figures it out and starts to laugh.
  * Andrew rolls over and tugs the blanket down just enough that only his narrowed, glaring eyes are visible.
  * Andrew grew up in California. Winters in California are like,,,, only three degrees below normal California.
  * “Oh my god,” he says, covering his mouth with his hand before Andrew can. “I forgot you grew up in California. You’re a weak Californian. You think 70 degrees is cold. Oh my god. You’re a little burrito right now. You’re a California Burrito.”
  * Andrew pushes him off the bed with his cold feet.
  * In the morning, Kevin and Nicky gone, Andrew manages to wake before Neil for once. He’s downstairs, sipping on some hot chocolate he microwaved while waiting for the toaster to pop up his frosted poptarts. Aaron stumbles downstairs blearily, rubbing at his eyes as he enters the kitchen, until he suddenly freezes when he realizes Andrew is already there. He steps around Andrew and starts up the coffee maker. He tries not to look at Andrew. He doesn’t really know what to do, how to act. This time last year they were separated, and once again Aaron couldn’t be there for Andrew.
  * He finally turns around after pouring the hot coffee into his cup. And then almost drops it in surprise.
  * Andrew is holding out a plate with another poptart on it, this one not frosted, just the plain strawberry with melted butter, still hot to the touch and oozing out the filling when Aaron breaks off a piece.
  * It’s,,, perfect. It’s exactly how Aaron likes them.
  * He just nods his head in thanks and goes to the table.
  * He expects Andrew to finish eating in the kitchen, to then go back to Neil is his bedroom and spend the whole day with him, because why would he want to spend time with Aaron? It’s not like they really get along, right?
  * Andrew, of course, doesn’t take any of Aaron’s shit, even internal shit.
  * He sits across from Aaron at the table with what’s left of his poptart and hot chocolate
  * He’s been talking with Betsy (Listening to her talk, that is) about the different love languages that exist, how for some its cooking, for others giftgiving, for yet others still physical touch. And then he thought about his relationship with Aaron. About how to try and bridge their gap in a way Aaron understands, because Andrew’s language is promises, is keeping them and protecting those he cares about, but Aaron? He understands speech, and spending time with people, and reaching out first. He was the one to reach out first.
  * Andrew taps his foot against Aaron’s. Aaron looks up, surprised.
  * “Merry Christmas,” Andrew says.
  * “It’s only the 17th of December.” Aaron replies.
  * Andrew gives him A Look^TM
  * Aaron smiles softly and looks back down at his poptart. “Merry Christmas, Andrew”



**Author's Note:**

> [Find me online](https://linktr.ee/belabellissima)


End file.
